Blazing Heather
by PolarIceWolf
Summary: After the battle with wind clan,lionblaze SWORE he'd be heatherpaw's enemy forever,and has dream about finding her bloody broken body at his paws.But what happens when he finds out more to the story?My first fan fiction,please no flames!r&r please!
1. Alligences 1

Elders:Longtail pale brown and cream tom,blind

_ALLEGIANCES_

LEADER: FIRESTAR: Ginger tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: BRAMBLECLAW: Huge brown tabby with burning amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: JAYFEATHER: Gray tabby tom with jay blue eyes, blind

WARRIORS: Icepettal:pure white she ASHFUR: Gray tom with darker flecs and blue eyes cat

DUSTPELT: Brown tabby and amber eyes Foxflame: russet tom

CLOUDTAIL; Pure white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART: White with ginger splothces and one green eye, half of face missing

SQUIRRELFLIGHT: Dark ginger she cat with one whith one white paw and green eyes

GRAYSTRIPE: Gray tom with darker stipe on back,amber eyes

MILLIE:Pale gray tabby with green eyes, former kittypet

SANDSTORM: Pale ginger with pale green eyes

BRACKENFUR: golden brown tabby with amber eyes

SORRELTAIL: tortishelle she cat with green eyes

THORNCLAW: Golden brow tom with green eyes

SPIDERLEG: Black, Brown and gray tom, amber eyes

BIRCHFALL: Gray with darker flecs and blue eyes

BERRYNOSE: long furred creammy tom with amber eyes

HAZELTAIL:Gray and white she cat with blue eyes

MOUSEWHISKER: Gray and white tom with amber eyes

CINDERHEART: dark gray tabby with blue eyes

HOLLYLEAF: Pitch black she cat with green eyes

LIONBLAZE: ginger tom with a mantle of longer fur and amber eyes

POPPYFROST: tortishelle she cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Toadpaw: black and white tom ,Brackenfurs apprentice

Rosepaw: Dark cream she cat. hazeltails apprentice

Bumblepaw:black and gray tabby: Birchfalls apprentice

Briarpaw:dark brown she cats:Mouse tails apprentice

Blossompaw: totishelle with white patches Poppyfrosts apprentice

QUEENS AND KITS

WHITEWING: pure white she-cat with green eyes,mother of Birchfalls kits,

Kestralkit: golden-brown and white tom with honey-amber eye Pinekit:dark brown, gold, and black mollted tom with one white ear and dark green eyes Grass kit pale brown and gray shecat with green eyes

HONEYFERN: golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, excpecting Berrynoses kits


	2. Alligences

Windclan

LEADER:Onestar Pale brown tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY:Ashfoot:gray she cat

MEDICINE CAT:Kestrelsong

WARRIORS

Crowfeather :black tom

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby

Whitetail: White she cats

Nightpelt: Black she cat

Weaselfur:ginger and white tom

Harespring:Brown and white tom

Antpelt: Brown tom with black ear

Emberfoot:Gray tom with black paws

Sunshine: Gold and white tom **:** ) I just had to do that

Queens:

Gorsetail:pale gray she cat mother of...kits..

Riverclan

Leader: Leopardstar:golden dappled she cat

Deputy:Mistyfoot silver she cat

Medicine cat:Mothwing,golden she cat

Willowshine: Pale gray she cat

Warriors

Voletooth:Small brown tabby tom Rainstorm:Moltted gray-blue tom

Reedwhisker: Black tom Otterheart:dark brown she cat

Mosspelt: tortishelle she cat

Beechfur: light brown tom

Dawnflower:pale gray she cat

Dapplenose: molted she cat

Mintfur: pale gray tom

Pinefur:short haired tabby she cat


	3. I can't escape

Chapter one

I can't escape

Lionblaze, a handsome golden tabby slid through the bracken, enjoying a day of from the regular warrior schedule. So far in the moon he'd been a warrior, several things had happened. His brother Jayfeather earned his name, Mousefur had died, Shadowclan left, Whitewing had Birchfalls kits, Honeyfern was excepting Berrynose's, and worst of all, Leaf pool was killed in the second windclan attack in one moon. He still remembered the first battle, when he found out his beloved Heatherpaw had _betrayed _him. She told her clan about the secret tunnels they used to meet in...He remembered his dream of finding her limp, bloody, broken body at his feet...he remembered being happy about it...He shuddered at the memory. He didn't like to remember it.Thats he came out here, to get away from it all. "I cant run from it." he whisperd "I can run forever,BUT I CANT ESCAPE IT!!" he wailed. And he couldnt! Couldn't escape the war with wind clan, the constant fighting,the death every where!

"The sooner Jayfeather,Hollyleaf, anf I learn our powers, the better." he was, of course, talking about the prophecy 'There will be three,kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws' He sighed. "Together we can end this!!" he yowled to the wind

"End what?" Whispered a familier voice. He scowled, looking up,even though he knew who he'd see. Heatherpaw.

"YOU!"lionblaze yowled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL _FLAY_ YOU" he screeched. She flinched, Good.

"Please Lionblaze, you have to listen to me!!" she wailed " The battle, I swear it wasn-

"DON'T say it wasn't your fault!" He snarled "It WAS your fault.YOU told everyone about OUR tunnels,you betrayed my trust, You got my brothers mentor KILLED!!" he screamed, heatherpaws face was twisted by pain, and shock "YOU STARTED THIS WAR!!whoever dies in battle,IT'S YOUR FAULT!!" his voice was now a hoarse whisper "I loved you,and you betrayed me! How _could_ you? I just don't understand!" he wailed "I _loved_ you... I thought...I thought you loved me too! But _clearly I was wrong!!_" he wailed, turning and running of, toward's his camp.He knew he had made her cry...but _how could he __care_?"

"LIONBLAZE!!" he heard her yowl once more as he raced away, back to his troubles,back to the only cats he could trust.Back home


	4. Two new warriors

Chapter Two

Two New Warriors

"LIONBLAZE, WAIT!!" wailed Heatherpaw, leaping after the fleeing warrior. All of a sudden,heavy paws slammed into her from behind, "LET ME GOOOO!!" she howled struggling beneath the weight of her attacker.

"What are you thinking? Going into enemy territory? You have a death wish!" her captor snarled. Heatherpaw twisted around to see Breezepaw

"Get offa me you big lump!" she yelped, now happy to be with the handsome black apprentice. She reached forward to rub muzzles, but he pulled back, his emreled green eyes filled with pain. "What?" she asked

"You've been meeting lionblaze. I thought you loved me." he replied sadly. "I heard you two talking about the tunnels, I know about your meetings, I know you've been breaking the warrior code to see him." He hissed "but im your friend, I won't tell Onestar, especially now you've stopped seeing him" he sniffed

" I _**DO**_ love you, breezepaw! I _**DO**_ want to be your mate!

" Yea, but only 'cause lionblaze hates you! Im _NOT_ gonna be second best!" he hissed _not like my mother._ He thought.

" you were never second best! Lionblaze was only a fiend, he thought we were going to mate, but we never would! I love _YOU _!" she said licking his muzzle. He paused and licked her back

"C'mon, our warrior's ceremony is tonight." He murmured to her. Side by side, they ran back to camp

"Let all of windclan gather 'round for a meeting!" called onestar "Breezepaw, Heatherpaw, come forward." the stalked up " Do you both promise to up hold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" he asked

" I do" Breezepaw said proudly

" I do" echoed heatherpaw

"Then I give you your warrior names. Heatherpaw, you will now be known as Heathershine, and Breezepaw, you shall be known as Breezewing"he meowed.

" Heathershine,Breezewing,Heathershine,Breezewing,Heatherpaw,Breezewing!!"

**Like it? I need more reveiws **_**a**_ reveiw **so what do you think?is heatherpaw lying? Does breezepaw have his eyes on someone else? Huh?huh?**

Lunarpaw


	5. Battle

Chapter three

Battle

Lionblaze sat stiffly replaying the encounter with Heatherpaw in his head. He still couldn't believe she betrayed him, couldn't believe he'd once loved her. Couldn't believe any thing that his clan didn't tell him. He didn't trust anyone but his clan, he didn't even trust starclan

They hadn't mentioned the eclipse. Besides, he was strong enough to destroy them, His sister Hollyleaf walked over. "Hey, what's a matter with you?" she asked

"I met Heatherpaw today when I was out hunting, she tried to give me all this crap about not telling Onestar about the tunnels" he spat angrily.

"Why are you all worked up about her? She's from windclan!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Yea I know. But the thing is, I _did _used to love her, I _did_ think we'd end up together. She was my best friend, but she betrayed me!" He snarled. All of a sudden, a rabbity stench hit his nose. "WINDCLAN ATTACK!" He howled, Just as a wave of them crashed through the thorn wall. With a tremendous roar, he sprang, landing on a large ginger and white tom, sinking his teeth into the toms neck._ I'm not letting anyone get away _this_ time!_ He thought furiously. He sank his teeth in into the toms throat until he felt the gush of blood. The tom fell back, limp as a leaf, dead. Then he spotted a pale tabby pelt across the clearing. Heatherpaw. He felt so much hatred in his heart, so much betrarayel, He was surprised that alone didn't kill her. He sprang at her, but someone slammed into him, hard. He turned and saw Ashfoot, the deputy. He twisted and sank his claws into her stomach, and tore her flesh. She was dead in a heartbeat. He sprang at her "HEATHERPAW!" He screeched. She turned and dodged

"It's Heathershine now, rabbit-brain!" She sneered. She sprang at him, but he knocked her down.

"Oh Great! The Very noble heathershine!" He spat back, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She wailed. He could easily have killed her, but, something stopped him. He remembered his dream, happily finding her bloody body at his paws. Why wasn't he happy at the thought of killing her? " You fox-hearted traitor! You think your so noble, but your not. you betray one of your friends, probably not even caring I could die!"

"LOOK lionblaze, I swear to starclan I didn't betray you ,okay? It was sedgepaw, you can ask and he'll admit it!" she spat " I can understand why your mad, but, you shouldn't be mad at me!" She added

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he screamed "GET OUT OF OUR CAMP NOW!! ALL OF YOU!!" he roared. Every cat stopped fighting, and stared, horror struck. He roared again "LEAVE OR I KILL HER!! IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE!!" His threatening roar echoed around , and every cat took of. Only his clan remained, and of course, heathershine, trapped in his claws. He wasn't about to let her leave. No. She was his war prisnor. She was crowfood.


	6. Prisoner

Chapter four

Imprisoned

Heathershine struggled beneath Lionblazes weight. She tried desperately beneath his massive forepaw's, but he sank his long hooked claws into her. It hurt badly, so she stopped struggling. She stared up into his face. It was twisted into a mask of rage. It was terrifying. She looked deep into his smoldering, hard eyes, trying to see the old him, trying to see lionpaw, the cat who played with him in tunnels, the cat before she betrayed him. She had betrayed him, and she felt bad about it. She had apologized, why was he still angry? Then she saw it. His claws still hooked in an enemy's throat...was Firestar. "No..." she croaked Lionblazes face was so agonized as he stared at his fallen leader.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" he roared. He slashed is claws across her throat and she gasped. Lionblaze howled a mournful wail as rain poured onto the cats. Heathershine tore herself free and ran off, dodging her fallen clan mates. Firestar had been the only Thunderclan casualty, but there were dozens of her own. Her legs pumped harder, propelling herself towards the entrance. Almost there...FWUMPP! She had tripped over a dead body, and come face-to-face with Onestar. He had literally torn to shreds. She could see his neck bone, his troat had been beyond torn out, his stomach torn up so much, she didn't even look, someone had snapped his neck and back in several places. He saw ginger fur stuck in his claws and sniffed. She let out a gasp of horror at the scent. His killer was Lionblaze.

Strong paws grabbed her shoulders and yanked her away. She was in such a daze she didn't even notice were she was being taken. She was thrown into a dark hole. She glanced around with a shudder. It was just stone, no moss, no sand, nothing but stone. Her prison den. She sighed.

"Watsa' matter Heathershine? Your den to cold and dark? Ohh, boohoo, the little kit wants her mother!" sneered lionblaze hatefully. She stared up at him. What had happened to him over the past few moons? His voice was deeper, and colder, but that might just have been he was talking to her. He had a long scar on his face, and his ears were slightly tattered. His fur was longer and sleeker, too. Not to mention he was_** HUGE**_ now. Bigger then Brambleclaw. He had a massive, muscular body, massive shoulder, a large neat head, and his paws, great starclan his paws, they were red with his victims blood, and the size of her head. She shuddered again. She missed the small, bright eyed, light voiced, just _happy_ apprentice he'd once been

" What happened to you Lionblaze? You used to be all bright and happy, now that's all gone... YOU KILLED 3 CATS TODAY, FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE!" she wailed. Lionblaze just stared at her cooly.

"You brought this upon your self. If you had not betrayed me, we wouldn't be here. Think about that. I'm gonna go get you some food, and I'm gonna trust you to not leave. Don't abuse it like you did last time ." He growled. That was the nicest I've heard him for a while.

How d'ya like it?? I need more reviews people! I'm really sorry about Firestar, It hurt me too, but I needed someone big to kill, but not too big...at least thunderclan has a leader! Windclan has nothing! NOTHING! Onestar and Ashfoot have been killed off, YAY( I enjoyed killing them _so_ much!) Don't 4get, Reviews!

-Lunarpaw


	7. Surprise's

Chapter five

Surprise's

Hollyleaf crouched beside Fierstar, her nose pushed into his cold, rain-soaked fur. Breezewing had killed him, though Hollyleaf had no idea how. It seemed to her that Breezewing couldn't even fight...well. But she remembered Lionblaze, ripping all nine lives with ease from Onestar. It seemed so easy when he did it, like he merely killed a mouse, not a cat with nine lives. She shuddered. All of a sudden, Brambleclaws call sounded from the high ledge

"As you all know, great tragedy struck today when our great leader was struck down in battle. I would be leader now, but I do not feel I'm ready to take over leader ship of our clan..." Brambleclaw began.

"Then who will be our leader?!"Berrynose yelled. Brambleclaw looked at him evenly

"Hollyleaf, She will be the leader of Thunderclan." Brambleclaw replied. Hollyleaf sprang up with surprise.

"What? I can't lead a clan! I'm too young! Doesn't any one agree with me?!" she wailed.

" No one thinks your not right to be our leader. You are the right cat for the job." Jayfeather called "tomorrow we will travel to moonpool, and you will receive your 9 lives." He added. Hollyleaf stumbled across the clearing, shocked, but excited. She was clan leader!She walked towards the warriors den prepared to sleep, but a flash of pale gray fur caught her eye. Birchfall was laying on the ground, unnaturally still. She swallowed nervously.

"Birchfall?" she called. He didn't move "BIRCHFALL?!" she wailed. He lifted his head, his blue eyes dulled with sadness.

"Oh, hey Hollyleaf. Congratulations." He murmured quietly.

"What's the matter with you? Are you ok?" Hollyleaf asked, concerned

"Well, Whitewings kits, aren't really mine, but Ashfur's."he whispered. "Now I have no one to love me."he said

" That's not true! You have your clan mates!" Hollyleaf insisted.

" I know, but I want someone more then that, you know? Someone to love me more then anyone else, someone to have my kits..." he whispered

" you_ do_ have someone like that... you have me." Hollyleaf said clearly. He looked up at her

"Well, I'd love that, and I love you..." he said

"I love you too." Hollyleaf said. Then, tails twined, they walked into the clearing.

**Well, how'd I do? What do you think of HollyxBirch? And AshxWhite? What do you think of Hollystar? Reviews please!**


	8. Forgetting Her

Chapter six

Forgetting her

Lionblaze stared in surprise as Hollyleaf and Birchfall walked out from behind the warriors den, with tails twined, bodies pressed against each other, and nuzzling each other gently as they walked. _Whoa! What happened to whitewing?_ He asked himself. He looked over towards the nursery to see her reaction, but she was to busy nuzzling _Ashfur _instead. _At least they're happy, lucky hollyleaf. Am I_ ever_ gonna find someone?_ He already new someone he liked a lot, but he didn't know if it would work.

" Whoa! When'd Hollyleaf get together with Birchfall?" Berrynose's voice surprised him. He turned and shrugged, offering no answer.

"Hmmmm, I dunno, since Whitewing had Ahfurs kits, and said they were Birchfall's? 'Till recently of course." Mousewhiskers voice hissed behind them, " But that's just a guess." He added sarcastically. He had recently taken Poppyfrost as a mate, and she was in the nursery expecting his kits

" Well whatever the reason, Birchfall's one lucky guy. Hollyleaf's quite a catch. But I wouldn't trade Honeyfern for her, She's just for me, not for sharin'!" Berrynose remarked. Lionblaze was silent, feeling jealous. All his friends had mates, but not him.

"So Lionblaze, you got your eye on someone special?" Mousewhisker's voice hissed.

" Wha-? N-no, not really, I mean not at a-ll!" Stuttered Lionblaze un-easily_ .Liar!_He hissed in his head. Both of them smirked

"C'mon! You can tell us! We're your friends!" Berrynose encouraged eagerly.

"Fine, fine. If you really want to know, I'll tell you." He said. He took a deep breath.

"It's Cinderheart." he whispered. _Oh, Cinderheart!_ He thought of her beautiful, silky, gray tabby fur, he warm heart, and great warrior skills, and her eyes , oh her eyes, warm, happy, and deep, deeper and bluer than the moonpool. Every time he looked at her, he could feel love, brimming in his eyes, and he felt like his heart was being ripped out, because he didn't see his own love mirrored in those beautiful blue pools. He sighed.

" Why don't you tell her. Don't worry about her not loving you back. I'm sure she will, you're a very easy cat to like." Mousewhisker hissed. Lionblaze sighed hopelessly. They wouldn't let him be if he didn't. He stood and walked slowly toward the were she was sunning herself.

"Hi Lionblaze! How's it going?" she broke off at his nervous expression " what's wrong? Are you felling okay? Maybe you should see Jayfeather." He took a deep breath.

"Uhhh, Cinderheart, I uhhhhh... ohh I can't take it! I love you Cinderheart! I do! So much!" he wailed, anguish in his voice a combination of nervousness and excitement She stared at him in surprise...

**OHHHH!! So Cute!! Sorry it took a while, and for the weirdness ( weird words, sentences, abbreviations, ect) I was reading the outsiders when I was working on it, kinda left a imprint, I think you'll notice the weirdness, but it's hard to describe. Any way, what did ya think? Please comment, I need to know what to change! And check out the awesome stories by Hitmewithbrokenleaves (yes, not one space there, love the name BTW) They're my biggest reviewer! Thank you so much! Couldn't have done it without ya!**


	9. Escape

Chapter Seven

Escape

Cinderheart's blue eyes were wide with shock. She closed her mouth which was hanging open with surprise. Her eyes, which were hard with disbelief, suddenly changed. They glowed and softened, like sunlight breaking through ice.

"Oh, Lionblaze..." she croaked, her eyes glowing with warm blue love, so soft, Lionblaze felt happier then he had since the tunnels. "I love you too!" she whispered, licking his ear.

"So do you want to—" Lionblaze's question was cut of as Bumblepaw staggered into camp, panting, pelt torn. He gasped for air, then screeched out...

"WINDCLAN ATTACK!!" Lionblaze bristled as the cats surged in around him. Then he caught sight of Heathershine running toward's the camps entrance. He took off without a second thought.

Hollyleaf sprang at Sunshine. The golden white tom twisted around, trying to finish her off with a quick throat bite. The scored her claws across his throat, and he dropped dead. A thought crossed her mind _I might die today... we don't have a deputy, we need one...Lionblaze._ She sprang onto the high-ledge.

"I say these words under starclan's light. Thunderclan need's a deputy, and that cat is Lionblaze!" she looked around for him, but he was running out of camp, chasing an enemy. He hadn't heard her. Then something she saw made her blood freeze. Crowfeather and Birchfall were fighting outside of the medicine den. She raced over. Birchfall was losing. Jayfeather suddenly exploded from the den, taking down Crowfeather

"Who killed her?" he rasped anger burning in his eyes "WHO KILLED MY MENTOR!?" he screeched at him. Crowfeather chuckled softly. Birchfall stiffened beside Hollyleaf.

"Poor little kit, want's to avenge his mentor." Crowfeather chuckled. Jayfeather slammed his large paw into Crowfeather's face. A loud crack came from his shattered jaw. Crowfeather's eyes filled with fear,

"Shut up and tell me you worthless piece of crowfood!" Jayfeather hissed, raising his paw again.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. I doubt you can kill them." he hissed

" Try me." Jayfeather hissed. Crowfeather's eyes gleamed with hate.

"_I _killed her." he spat. Jay feather stiffened with shock.

Jayfeather's mind went blank. He felt crowfeather wriggle out from under him, heard Hollyleaf and Birchfall's paws drumming off in pursuit, but it was muffled. Then, all of a sudden, a blinding flash, and he saw the blood stained camp, the battle raging before him, Crowfeather. Hollyleaf, And Birchfall racing out of camp. He could see. _You only have this gift for a while. Only while you...take care of business...then your blind again. Good luck._ Leafpools voice whispered. He raced of, easily following Crowfeather's stench. He'd lost Hollyleaf and Birchfall a while back. He spotted Crowfeather's scrawny back through the brush.

" Damn it! How do Thunderclan live like this?" he cursed.. Jay feather crouched, crept forward, and sprang. He pinned Crowfeather down with ease. He reared up, and slammed his large gray tabby paws down on his enemies disheveled face, and smashed his skull. He was dead in a heartbeat.

Lionblaze shot after Heathershine racing through the tree's, passing Jayfeather standing over Crowfeather's limp body, hatred on his face. He couldn't catch up to her, so he veered away, so he was in front of her, and raced towards the windclan border. He could smell her, but she couldn't smell him, that was good. He sprang up a tree, landing on a branch low to the ground. He soon heard panting, and spotted her. He growled and sprang, landing on her back. He heard a snap, and she fell. He had killed her.

**Wow! What do you think? Sorry it's so long... My first all three chapter! R&R please**. **Later!**

_**Lunarpaw**_


	10. Nine lives

Chapter Seven

Nine live's

Lionblaze stood shocked, looking down at Heathershine. She looked like she did in his dream. Her head thrown back, blood clotting her fur, and dripping from her whiskers, her eyes glazed...then it hit him...she was dead. He thought he'd be happy he'd killed her, he wasn't he'd _killed _a cat. This wasn't...this isn't what he'd wanted. He prayed starclan would forgive him as he walked back to camp.

Hollyleaf looked up from beside Crowfeather. Jayfeather stared at the ground, shock in his blind blue gaze. He's killed Crowfeather. Lionblaze stumbled through the camp entrance, something in his mouth...a cat...Heathershine.

"Great Starclan! What the hell did you do?! Both of you?!" screeched Hollyleaf. Lionblaze dropped the body and looked blankly at her, Jayfeather gave her the same stare.

"What do you mean, B-... is that...Crowfeather?" Lionblaze asked, staring at his brother.

"He killed Leafpool. He killed my mentor...what was I supposed to do? Let him go? What's your excuse?" Jayfeather spoke in a hoarse whisper. Lionblaze paused.

"Revenge. That's my reason. And I feel bad about it too." he said, trying to notso just how bad he felt. Hollyleaf snorted stiffly.

"Well whatever happend, it's over now. Hollyleaf, it's time for you to get your nine live's. you should come to lionblaze, to be forgiven." They nodded, and after leaving Brambleclaw in charge, ran off.

"So all you do is lap up some water, and go to sleep. When you wake up, we'll all be there, ok?" Jayfeather instructed. They nodded and laid down.

"Welcome, Hollyleaf. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" asked a voice, she stood up to find dozens of stary cats all around her, including her brothers. Jayfeather nodded.

"Yes, I am." she said.

Live nine:Leafpool. "With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well to care for your clan." she touched her nose to Hollyleaf's head, and she almost fell, twitching in pain.

"Jayfeather, I can't do this! I can't handle 8 more!!"

"You have to." he whisperd, grieve in his eyes, leafpool sat beside him, and began whispering to him.

Live eight:Lionheart. "Hello, young one. I am Lionheart, your grandfather's mentor. With this life, I give you loyalty us it well to serve your clan," once again, another agonizing pain. Then he moved to sit next to Lionblaze. They looked like doubles of each other.

Live seven: Whitestorm: with this life, I give you courage, to never give up in a fight." another pain. He moved away

live six: Bluestar "with this life, I give you good judgment, to see all your clan as equels." less pain with this life. Hollyleaf thought, as Bluestar moved away.

Live five: Spottedleaf "with this life, I give you love. Use it well for all your clan, especially Birchfall." There was no pain in this life, just warmth and comfort.

live four: Heathershine: With this life, I give you forgiveness. Use it well to see both sides of a story." she said. An icy numbness swept through her with this life. Heatheshine then drew Lionblaze away to talk

life three: Breezewing "with this life, I give you happiness, be happy with what you have, and strive to make other's happy, too." Hollyleaf gasped, not from pain of the life, but surprise.

"Who killed you?" she asked

"I killed myself. I couldn't live without Heathershine." he said, moving away/

live two: Firestar "with this live, I give you warrior skill's, to be the best you can be." he moved away

"WAIT!!" she yowled, he stopped." wouldn't you be my last life? What's going on?!" he opened his mouth. But before he could answer, the ferns swished...

Live one: Tigerstar darkness swept out behind the huge tom as he stalked to the front. His eyes showed no evil, only pride "My grand daughter. I'm so proud of you. With this life, I give you ambition, to acheive your dreams, and make something out of yourself. But do it with loyalty, as I failed to do." he turned away, and walked toward's Lionblaze, he paused " I am proud of you all, even you, Jayfeather." with that, he left. The cheer went up

"Hollystar,Hollystar,Hollystar!" she woke up, and together, her and her brother's, walked home.

**Sorry for the length. Hope you liked it! Read & reveiw please! If you have anything you want to see, tell me and ill see if I can put it in!! Thnx!**

**Lunerpaw**


	11. Blazing heather

Chapter eight

Blazing Heather

Jayfeather woke with a shuddering gasp, he sat, trembling uncontrollably at the edge of moonpool, his fur bristling with terror, though he couldn't remember what had scared him. He sighed and dropped his head to his paws. He'd been pulled out of the dream world before Hollystar and Lionblaze were done there, he didn't know why. He twisted around to lick the blood welling up on his shoulders._ Blood?_ He froze with horror. _Someone...someone here or there...someone pulled me out...but who?_ He felt sick with the realization that someone had pulled him out. They were trying to stop him from hearing something, but what? He growled angrily, and laid down beside the pool, waiting to sleep._ I have the power of the stars in my paws! Starclan can't control my dreams! No! _I_ control_ them_!_ He spat as he drifted to sleep

He ended up far from were his siblings were. He was in a small clearing...it seemed, familiar...

...Flashback...

_Jayfeather stood in a clearing, moonlight shone on his gray tabby pelt. Leafpool was dead, she was gone in never coming back. Why him? He was cursed enough to be blind, and now, his mentor was dead? Slain, Slain in a rivalry with wind clan. _Those stupid wind-blown, rabbit eating fools!_ He then smelled an acrid stench. He tuned slowly, terrified of what he was going to see. He saw a clump of heather, the purple flowers swaying in the wind, then they burst into flames, blazing, eating up the heather._ Blazing heather? Lionblaze and Heatherpaw!_ He backed away, waiting to see the flames destroy the forest. But they didn't. Instead, trees sprouted from the flames, and prey, endless prey streamed from the base of the flames. Then a voice whispered in his ear "_Blazing heather will save the thunder!"_ They will save us._

...end flash back...

Well, now, leafpool was still dead, and blazing heather would never be. But, then he smelled the acrid tang again, and tuned to see the flames, licking up the Heather again. Less prey was running out, and now, the flames were dying, and in it's place, a heap of cinders. The cinders, then caught, and blazed. _Blazing Cinders? Lionblaze and Cinderheart!_ This time, Hundreds of trees sprouted, and an endless sea of prey, so much, that they scurried over each other. A voice hissed in his ear "_this is why we pulled you out. We knew you'd sleep again, and we brought you here. We were wrong. Blazing heather would not save the forest, Blazing cinder's will. I am proud of you, my son."_ Jayfeather whipped around to see Crowfeather.

" Your not my Father! Brambleclaw is!!" Jayfeather screeched angrily.

"Ahh, but I am, and leafpool... She is your mother." He replied calmly "if you don't believe me, ask her." Then, leafpool was there, her tail twined with his. He felt anger rise up.

" Well if you loved her sooooo much, why did you kill her?!" Jayfeather screamed. Crowfeather looked sad, But Jayfeather smirked, _good, you should fell bad about it, you lying Badger!!_

" I killed her, because, well two reasons. One, was that I was mad that she chose her clan over me. And also, I knew when you'd find out, you'd kill me, and we could be together." he murmured softly. Leafpool leaned over and licked his ear.

"Yes, and what he didn't know was that... I was pregnant. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to me. Luckily for me, Squrrielflight was pregnant too. We had our kits at the same time. I hid my kit in my den, and fed him a lot, but he was so small, so weak, and he was blind. Ahhhh, my punishment for kitting. But when your mother gave birth, I ran back to get some herbs, and grabbed my two day old son, as well. My sister was so distracted by pain, she didn't notice me lay may son, beside her stomach. I told her it was her own. But then my punishment for not telling the truth came when she had no milk, so we turned to Ferncloud, who was excepting a new litter. You were raised as Squirrelflights, and she never found out you were not her own. Now, go back home, and do not speak of this to any one, ok? I love you my son. Forgive me for not telling you before. Goodbye."

Jayfeather woke up, shocked. Leafpool was his mother? And crowfeather his father? Oh starclan, he killed his own father. And forgot to apologize for it.he sighed and sat up. Hollystar and Lionblaze had just woken up.

"Confabulations, Hollystar!"He purred, nuzzling her "let's go home."

Side by side, they walked home, talking happily. But Jayfeather felt left out. These weren't his siblings. But they were still in the together. He took a deep breath, and followed his brother and sister...no...his friends home.

**I'm not a huge Leaf+Crow Jay believer, but a lot of you guys are, so I wrote it, and it was fun! And Blazing Heather came into play!! OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yay!! also, I'm looking for a beta, so can anyone help me here? Thanks. Also, I won't write another chapter until I get five reviews FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE!! so please R&R, thanks**

**-Lunarpaw**


	12. Good New's

Chapter nine

Good new's

_The , moon's after Hollystar earned her lives were quiet. Moon's passed with the same rhythm. Even leaf-bare passed with ease. Then green-leaf came, and filled the forest with cool weather and endless prey. All because of Blazing Cinder's._

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze! Good new's!" Cinderheart's yowl woke Lionblaze from his dozing in the sun.

"What is it, love?" He purred licking her muzzle with affectation. Her eyes shone with love and excitment.

"I'M HAVING OUR KITS!" she yowled happily. Her eyes shone with joy, and, now that Lionblaze thought about it, she did look plumper.

" How long? How long 'till were parents?" he asked excited. He felt like a kit before he became an apprentice.

" About a moon, Jayfeather say's. It's actually been a while that I've had them. I thought I was just fat from all this prey, but then I got sick today while hunting, so Ashfur made me go see him, and it tuned out, I was excpecting!!" She gave a little jump of excitment, and lionblaze covered her face in licks. He paused and looked up. Hollystar was stumbling toward's the freshkill pile.

"I'll be right back, love. I'm gonna' check on Hollystar." she looked up, her eyes clouded with worry for her friend. She saw her and gasped.

"She's pregnant. For sure." she whispered. He nodded and trotted of.

"aren't apprentices supposed to bring you food?" he whispered

"I'm tired of making little cats get my food! I feel useless! It's not breaking the code getting food for myself!" she snapped hotly. He flinched.

"Go see jayfeather. I think you're pregnant. Cinderheart is too."

"Bu-..." she began

"GO!" he snapped. She slumped off toward's the den. Later that day Lionblaze found out she was pregnant, and would have her kits the same time as Cinderheart.

Jayfeather woke to Cinderheart screaming.

"They're coming! Jayfeather, help! They're coming!!" he raced out. Sure enough, a kit was on it's way. He could smell it. He raced back and grabbed some herbs. Hollystar was awake, watching in horror at the seen in front of her.

"Alright, when I say push, push. Ready?...PUSH! Good, good, keep pushing!" a kit slid out. Jayfeather gently nipped the thin sac, and the kit took a shuddering gasp of breath, and ...started screaming. The next kits came, all the same. There were three, healthy, strong kits there. Jay feather sighed in relief. It was over. But then she screamed again, and one more, smaller then the rest popped out. Alive. Cinderheart clapsed, out cold.

"Cinderheart?!" wailed Lionblaze. He had come in during the birth, and helped his children off.

" she's fine, just tired." Jayfeather replied.

"You must be exhausted too! You just delivered four..." He broke off as Hollystar wailed, waking Cinderheart. Hollystar was giving birth.

"make sure she eats these!" Jayfeather hissed, pushing some leaves into his brothers face, and sprinted over to Hollystar...

"Cat's of Thunderclan! We have excellent new's! Last night, Jayfeather delivered eight Healthy kits! From Hollystar, there's Flamekit, Wheatkit, Adderkit, and Stormkit! (Cheer's) And from Cinderheart, we have Lightingkit, Flashkit, Acornkit and Lunarkit! (More cheers).

_Yes, Blazing Cinders have brought us hope. And so have Birch's holly. This is good life. Now._ Jayfeather thought as he fell asleep. He woke in starclan. He stood and looked around

"Hey, Leafpool? Were are you!? No one replied. Leafpool's spot was empty. He blinked, and saw something. Acornkit. She looked... so familiar. She was a brown-black she cat, but her amber eyes, they looked so familiar. It was Leafpool. His mother was back.

**HAHA! Yes! 21 Reviews! And The kit's are here! I brought my self into the story!**

**LEAFPOOL: I told you I'd bring you back! OH! Her name may be acornkitBut it is leafpool!**

**Recommended authors:**

**Hitmewithbrokenleaves**

**Lionpaw16**

**Icethroat21**

**Hollyclaw**


	13. ANOUNCMENT BLAZING HEATHER VEIWERS

Announcement

People asked for a new allegiance, so here it is...

Thunderclan

Leader: Hollystar(in the nursery)

Deputy: Lionblaze

Medicine cat:Jayfeather

Warriors

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Ashfur

Birchfall

Cloudtail

Millie

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Thornclaw

Hazeltail

Spiderleg

Brackenfur

Brightheart

Sorreltail

Poppyfrost

Icepetal

Foxtalon

APPRENTICES

Bumblepaw

Briarpaw

Blossompaw

Toadpaw

Rosepaw

QUEENS

Honeyfern

(kits forgot to mention them, sorry Molekit, Flarekit,Dawnkit)

Hollystar

(kits Flamekit, Wheatkit, Adderkit, and Stormkit

Cinderheart

(kits.Acornkit, Lightningkit, Lunarkit, and Flashkit)

ELDERS

Longtail

Sandstorm

Also, the next chapter after this will probably be my last for THIS story. I will continue to write more. If you would like me to continue, and/or have any Finale Ideas, please let me know. Also, Stonetails Loyalty, To make sure I don't make any more mistakes, could you give me some advise? ALSO I STILL NEED MY BETA!! SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thank's!


	14. the cease of wind

Chapter 11

The cease of wind

Lionblaze sat, staring happily down at his mate and kits._** My **__kits! My children!_ He never thought he could be so happy. He felt so light. He felt as if he could float away. He wished this happiness could last forever. _Perhaps it can_... he thought suddenly_. I have the power of the stars in my paws, why couldn't I make this feeling last forever?_ He thought. He felt a smile curl on his lips. _I can. And I will. It won't be easy though. I don't even know how. All I really want to do is be the best I can. And protect cinderheart and my children. My children now, and to come._

"Lionblaze, I need to talk to you!" Hollystar's voice broke into his thoughts. He walked over to were she was nursing her kits, stormkit, wheatkit, adderkit, and flame kit.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, bending down to lick stormkit's head. The little tom looked like birchfall. Gray with black fleck's. the tom mewled and swatted at lionblaze's face. He purred as his little claws pricked his nose. "He'll be a paw-full! But looks like a keen learner. So what is it you wanted to say?" he asked

"My kits...and cinderhearts.......and EVERYONE! There in danger........from Windclan. I-I'm asking you to lead an attack.........and destroy what's left of them. That is, only if they've become organized. If they haven't, say 'we will leave you alone for now. But if you cause us any trouble.....we _will_ kill all of you.'" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, most likely, they'll be their scrawny, rabbit-brained selves, and say we couldn't kill a mouse. So to prove a point............get a hostage..........and kill them. No kit's though. Take down Haresping, all right?" she asked, her voice tight with pain at her orders, but her eyes glowed with determination. Lionblaze had a feeling her hate went beyond protection. "Well?! Are you going, or not?" she hissed.

Lionblaze closed his eyes, waiting for fire to flow into them. Then he opened his eyes, and nodded. "I'll take a patrol out right away." he whispered coldly. He glanced out at the setting sun. _a night attack. They'll never see it coming._ He took a step towards the entrance to the den.

"Patrol, Lionblaze?" Cinderheart's voice sounded behind him. He nodded. "Ohhhh, I wish I was going with you." she whispered.

"Not on this one, you don't. Besides, who's gonna take care of our kit's?" he said, licking her head gently.

"What do you mean, 'not this one'?" she asked, worried.

"Were patrolling the windclan border. Hollystar say's they won't be there, but I think they're there.......and pissed. They want to kill us. So I have to bring a fighting force with me.....to be safe. I- I would be nothing without you."he whispered.

"And you think I'd be better of without _you_?" She hissed. "I know I can't stop you from going........but just..be careful! I couldn't live without you!" she wailed. He bent down to lick her head.

" I _will _come back." he mewed._ No one can hurt me, but I can destroy them_. He thought grimly.

" Cloudtail, foxtalon, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Poppyfrost, Icepetal, Rosepaw, Toadpaw, Bumblepaw, Spiderleg, Hazeltail, and Ashfur!" Lionblaze called the names of his warriors. They gathered around him. "Okay, now listen. Hollystar wants us to go to windclan, and either kill them all if their organized, or give them a warning if their not, okay? Now when we get there, Rosepaw and Toadpaw, and Bumblepaw, You find Harespring, and bring hi into the center of camp. Keep him there. I'll give them the warning, and _when _they say we won't be able to hurt them...... Bubmblepaw................kill him." Bumblepaw looked frightened, but nodded. "Now, unfortunately, you are too young to be a warrior........but soon, trust me." little Did Rosepaw and Toadpaw know, they would be warrior's tonight. He flicked his tail and led the way out of camp.

They lined up around windclan camp. He glanced over to see the three apprentices crept over to a shaded part of the camp, and take down harespring, shoving moss in the under-weight warriors mouth so he couldn't yowl. They were no threat. They couldn't fight.......and win. He flicked his tail, and his clan mates rushed into camp, screaming. They surrounded the cats, so no one would escape. Lionblaze flicked his long orange tail, and Harespring was dragged into the center of the circle. Whitetail gave a squeak of horror.

"Pathetic. Just.....pathetic. Can't even rebuild a clan. Thunderclan can, because we are a real clan. We live by a code. We don't just start a war for no reason!" Lionblaze sneered.

"Well that's not fair!" Bumblepaw called "they're so weak, they wanted to hurt us, just for a feeling of pride that they could take down another clan! But, they new if we were awake, they'd be slaughtered, so they snuck into our territory every night, so they could try to kill us without a fight......... like ROUGES! Tch, .............so sad that windclan can't fight like real warriors!" Bumblepaw sneered. A tiny tabby hurled into him screaming

" I'll show you we can fight!" Bumblepaw made quick work of tearing out the tom's throat. Now this was a fight. He screeched a battle cry, and say Rosepaw tear her claw's down Harespring's stomach Repeatedly, then spring into the battle. Lionblaze sprang, and sank his teeth into a tom's leg. His mind fogged over at the taste of his enemy's blood.....................

Lionblaze was back in windclan camp. His body red with blood. Windclan was destroyed. except for the 6 kits and 4 queens that would be taken to the camp. He looked around, no one was dead, apart from Windclan. only haresprings followers were killed. that left about seven cats to be taken back. the remainder of windlcan... so that was it then. now there are two clans. _but we are the strongest. now we rule the forest. we control all. thunder has killed the wind and driven away shadows. potentially dry up thee rivers. then there will be nothing. thunder shall echo in the sky! nothing can silence the thunder!_ Lionblaze thought, he glanced around the clearing, feeling bad. he's made bumblepaw, rosepaw, and toadpaw killer's! but it was a sacrifice that needed to be made! he shook his glanced over at bumblepaw, who was bouncing around happily, his father congratulating his heart stopped. Brambleclaw was dead. Ash fur was beside him, his face horror filled...........but his eyes strangely triumphant. Lionblaze didn't think about that now. He walked over to Ashfur, and looked around. "Come on, were going home!" he called. He and Ashfur picked up his father's body and brought it home.

"Let all cat's of Thunderclan gather here beneath the High-ledge for a clan meeting!" Lionblaze's call echoed around the camp. "As you know, Brambleclaw was killed tonight when I led the patrol that killed harespring and his followers. these" he flicked his tail at the remaing catsm huddled close to each other "are the remaining cat's. their ours now.....Now for some happier new's before our vigil.................Rosepaw, Toadpaw..........You will become Warrior's. " the young cat's mouths dropped as they walked forward. "Rosepaw, and toadpaw...do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" he asked

"I do."Toadpaw said steadily

"I do" Repeated Rosepaw.

"Then by the power of starclan, I give you your warrior names. Toadpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Toadwhisker, and Rosepaw, you shall be known as Rosedapple. Starclan honner's ypu both for you courage and determination."

"SHADOWCLAN HAS RETURNED! THEY CAME BACK!" Briarpaw screeched, haring into the clearing.

fine, not my last chapter! i will write this for a while longer, building up some important things, so then the ending shall be better. bye.


	15. Acornkit

Chapter ten

Acornkit

"Get out of our camp, blackstar!" screeched a cat, launching herself toward's the larger cat. He dodged.

"Never! Thunderclan don't deserve land!" Screeched the tom. Angry, the small black-brown she-cat launched herself at him pinning him down. The pale tom grinned,

"Great job, Acornkit! You'll make a great warrior!" the tom stood, shaking his dusty pelt

"Thank you, Molekit! Are you excited about your apprentice ceremony?" she inquired.

"Yea, but I'm gonna miss all you guy's here in the nursery," he paused "especially you Acornkit." he licked her cheek. Acornkits paws felt hot with embarrassment. She and Molekit were always close, but she never realized his feelings. She smiled, pressing her muzzle into his pale gray-brown fur. His dark gray tail rested on her hips, and he licked her head again. Lionblaze purred at the sight of his daughter and molekit, he's listened to the whole exchange without there knowing. He rustles the brambles at the entrance purposely before he came out, they sprang apart. All of a sudden there was a flash of creamy-yellow as dawnkit shot out, ramming into Acornkit!

" were gonna miss you!" she screamed as she pinned down the younger-by-a-moon kit. Acorn kit bucked wildly for a moment

"It's only a moon! You'll live!" she yelped, suddenly jerking to one side so Dawnkit collapsed on the ground. Then Flarekit shot out. His ginger fur was so dark, it was a rusty reddish-brown.

"IT'S TODAY! IT'S TODAY!" he yelled happily. The rest of Acornkit's siblings, plus her cousins trekked out,

"LUCKY!" wailed adderkit. The black tom had distinctive reddish diamonds on his back and sides, and his dark amber eyes made him look so much like an adder, it was scary. Dawnkit was staring at him. She always did, gawking at his supple body and dark, mysterious appearance. She snorted at her friend. Her sister, Flashkit was staring at Flarekit, her eyes glowed with admiration.

"Oh, it's going to be sooooooo weird without you in the nursery!" she said to Flairkit, but he seemed to think it was for every one.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you!" he said. Lunarkit gagged in disgust, her brother, lightningkit snickered. Stormkit and wheatkit also smirked. It seemed they were the only one's not obsessing with mates.

different sort of chapter, huh? R&R, tell me if you like the kits view or the three's view please!


	16. Adderkit

Chapter twelve

Adderkit(first person, omg)

_I looked up at the high-ledge as my mother sprang up. I looked over at the three oldest kit's about to be made into apprentices. Their ceremony was long overdue because of the fact that Hollystar was caring for us and was incapable of preforming any ceremony's. My uncle, Lionblaze also had no authority for ceremony's. so this was their time._

"_Grasskit, pinekit, and Kestralkit, step forward." my mother spoke with authority_. _They strode up to the high-ledge, Grass_kit _and kestralkit seemed to_ _skip up to the rock. Pinekit looked dignified, his supple, muscular black-brown body flexed as he walked. His fur was tinged with gold that shimmered in the light of the setting sun. he flicked his one pure white ear at me as he walked by. We were always good friends. His supposed father was now mine, my uncles former mentor his real father. It was confusing. I couldn't wait until my ceremony!_ Three more _moons! I reminded my self_

_I felt bright eyes burning through pelt and_ _growled I turned to yet AGAIN feel dawnkit's pale gaze on my pelt. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, her staring at me since I first stepped out of the nursery. I licked my dark brown-black pelt. I looked like a double of Acornkit, but her eyes were such a light amber, the looked like honey. But mine were one shade away from being red. I was proud of my eyes, they made a windclan warrior wail once. I smirked. I could still feel a pale blue gaze on me. I glared at Dawnkit_ _hatefully, fluffing out my fur so my deep red-gold diamond patterns were more clearly shown. I snarled furiously. She flinched and backed away from me. I was distracted by my mothers yowl._

" _your apprentice ceremony's are long overdue. It is now time for you to train" hollystar spoke. In truth, two weeks wasn't _long_ overdue. But I shrugged it off._

" _Grasspaw, your mentor shall be Thornclaw.. Kestralpaw, your mentor shall be Mouse whisker, and Pinepaw, your mentor shall be Toadwhisker. Train hard, and I know you'll be excellent warrior's. I have one more ceremony_ _to attend to. Bumblepaw, briarpaw, and Blossempaw, step forward." her eyes shone happily as their mouth's dropped open, then they walked to the front, calmly as possible. "I, Hollystar, leader of Thunderclan. Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand and carry out the warrior code and have proven their loyalty time and time again. I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Blossempaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"_

" _I do" she whispered_

"_Then by the power's of starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blossempaw from this moment on you will be known as Blossomshadow. Briarpaw, do you_ _promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"_

"_I do" she said calmly_

"_Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Briarstream. And Bumblepaw-"_

"_I'm gonna save you time and say 'I do'" he smirked_

"_Alright, from this moment on you shall be known as Bumblefang. Starclan honor's you all for you loyalty and courage." hollystar finished, leaving the three new warrior's to their vigil. I stretched and_ yawned, _then plucking a sparrow from the food pile, began eating. After a wash, I settled down inside the nursery, in his final moments of consciousness, I found myself wondering if there was a cat out there for me. I hoped so. I also hoped Dawnkit would get a life and leave me be._

_**alright, I felt like doin italics, and it was recomended. What dou you all think of this chapter. And Briarstream came from**_ _**el escribador's story swiftmoon savior of thunderclan. This is a highly recommended story. Read and review!**_


	17. Stormkit

Chapter 13

Stormkit

_I woke with a gasp from a disturbing dream I had. I was stalking a mouse. It ran into a clearing, I stopped by then. There in front of me was a pile of ash, and thick, sharp, brambles. I saw a squirrel, sitting beneath the brambles, safe from everything. Then I woke, gasping._

"_You playing with us or not? C'mon, Stormkit!" __Lunarpaw called_ _her gray tabby pelt fluffed up against the leaf-fall cold. My own stormy gray-black fur fluffed out. My smoky blue-gray eyes sparked happily _

"_Of course! Give me some time to wake up! Great starclan!" I complained, shaking myself and bounding out into the frigid air, only to be tackled by lightingkit. He was very much an extraordinary kit. Pure white fur with two strips of zig-zagged yellow down his back, over his small round shoulder's. his blue eyes glimmered with amusement._

"_That's what you get for sleeping in, hedgehog!" he yowled in my face, then gave me a ringing cuff to the head and sprang away before my head cleared. I sprang up, nearly ramming into the other very strange-pelted kit, Adderkit. He had brown fur, so dark it was nearly black. He had noticeable red-gold tabby markings that somewhat resembled an adder. His red-amber eyes completed that bit and made him look more intimated, especially with his confident stride and supple, lean body._ _He scowled, looking at his plain, dark gray-black body everyone it seemed had amazing pelts but me. Lunarkit had extraordinary tabby markings, and flashkit.... she had a black muzzle, that bleed into a dark red-brown head, chest and shoulders, light red-brown back, and a creamy-brown tail-end. Acornkit had dark brown-black fur and honey-gold eyes. Flamekit had glowing yellow-brown-orange fur and wheatkit had handsome creamy-brown fur. I shook it off and continued to play-fight. But his dream still haunted him............_

_I stood at a pain-filled scream echoed through the hollow. I looked around. Flashkit was on his side screaming, holding a bloody, twisted front paw up. Jayfeather rushed out, eyes round with shock. He sniffed the air and ran to flashkit. Scooping him up, he sprinted across the clearing. I, too, ran, wanting to know how my friend was._

"What did he do?" _jayfeather demanded. I didn't flinch as he screamed at me._

"_I don't know. He probably fell of the half-rock, knowing this dirt-brain." I ran my tail over my friends limp body. For the next several hours, he watched in awe as jayfeather worked over the small limp body, some how. Like magic, after about a hour and a half, the paw looked like new._

"_Woooowwwwwww! That was AMAZING Jayfeather!" I exclaimed. He purred in amusement. _

"_Tell me how a kit has such patience to watch me." he said. I looked up, with a grin._

" _how could I not? It was amazing!" I paused for a minute. "Can I be your apprentice?" I watched his expression carefully. He broke into a huge grin._

"_I'll see what I can do." he said, licking my head. Happily I walked away. So what if I didn't get a mate? It would be worth it_

_**next chapter, lunarkit! Alright, big things for this story. I need reviews! I want to break 50 by the end! Thank's!**_


	18. Acornkit: molekit, my love

**I lied, not Lunarpaw, there'll be too much crap in it that won't matter. It will focus on Acornkit, Adderkit, and Stormkit. All will** **play a vital role in the upcoming chapters. Sigh.......... here's my next chapter**_**, ALLEGIANCES**_ _**At the end!! :(**_

Acornkit

Molekit, my love

_It stared at the purple dawn on the horizon, filling the clearing with silver and gold mist, tinged purple. Molekit would be apprenticed today. I would no longer feel his creamy-brown fur against my brown-black fur. No longer seeing his bright blue eyes shining with affection. No more. Not for another moon. By then he'd probably find another she-cat. My shoulders slumped. Molekit my love, don't move on! Don't leave Me! I begged starclan, but knew it was useless. I shook of the feeling._

_I gave a gasp as Flarekit slammed into me, his eyes glittered. I felt a rush of affection for the red-brown tom, who's blue eyes twinkled with intelligence well beyond his six moons of age._

" _Your paws all better!" I mewed. He beamed with pride._

"_Yup! Just in time, too!" he flashed a sharp-tooth grin. "I thought I'd miss my ceremony because of it!" I stood and shook out my pelt._

"_It'd be real shame if you did. Though, you would still be in the nursery........with me." I said. He frowned_

"_I thought you loved Molekit." he grumbled, his voice cold._

"_I thought I did, too. But.........I guess not. Not to mention that." I pointed with my tail to were grasspaw was licking Molekit's pale cream head. He looked up and saw me. He looked stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly as Flarekit bent and ran his muzzle along my body. Anger filled Molekit's eyes and he turned away, hurt. But now I didn't care. I had my Flarekit._

"_LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER 'ROUND FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Hollystar called. She said the traditional words and assigned the mentors. Flarepaw got Blossomshadow. Dawnpaw got Ashfur, And Molepaw got Millie. We started to leave but Hollystar stopped us. "Starclan sent me a message. They said 'there will be three who will train early' so those three are Acornkit, Adderkit, and Stormkit. Step forward." we did. "Until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Stormpaw, Adderpaw, and Acornpaw. Adderpaw, your mentor shall be Lionblaze. Acornpaw, I will mentor you. And stormkit, your mentor shall be, upon request, Jayfeather. This meeting is over" I was shocked. I didn't have time to think before Flarepaw was on my bask, licking me._

"_We WILL be together! It's FATE!!!!" he yowled. Yes, fate. I thought_

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

_**Leader: Hollystar : jet black she cat w/ green eyes/**_

_**Deputy: Lionblaze: Monestrous orange tom with Amber eyes**_

_**Medicine cat: Jayfeather: large gray tabby with blue eyes, blind**_

_**apprentice: stormpaw: dark gray-black tom with blue eyes.**_

_**Warriors**_

**Graystripe: dark gray tom**

**Dustpelt: Dark tabby**

**Ashfur: pale gray tabby**

**Birchfall: Pale gray tom**

**Cloudtail: pure white tom**

**Millie: silver-gray she-cat**

**Berrynose: large creamy tom**

**Mousewhisker: gray and white tom**

**Thornclaw: Golden-brown tom**

**Hazeltail: gray and white she-cat**

**Spiderleg: black-brown tom**

**Brackenfur: Golden brown tom**

**Brightheart: white she cat with ginger splotches**

**Sorreltail: calico she-cat**

**Poppyfrost: calico she- cat**

**Icepetal: white she-cat**

**Foxtalon: red-brown tom**

**Toadwhisker: black and white tom**

**Rosedapple: dark cream she-cat**

**Bumblefang:gray and black striped tom**

**Briarstream: dark brown she-cat**

**Blossomshadow**: **she-cat with white she-cats**

**apprentices**

**Pinepaw: dark brown-black molted tom,**

**Kestralpaw: Golden-brown tom with white chest and paws**

**Grasspaw: pale gray-brown she-cat**

**Adderpaw: brown-black tom with reddish tabby adder-like markings**

**Acornpaw: brown-black she-cat**

**Stormkit: gray-black tom**

**Molepaw: pale brown tom**

**Dawnpaw: pale yellow she-cat**

**Blazepaw: dark reddish-brown tom**

**queens**

**Daisy: pale creamy she-cat who needs a life and needs to learn to hunt and fight and get the hell out of the nursery.** **She also needs to stop eating like a pig and stop wasting air.**

**Elders**

**Longtail: pale brown tom**

**Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat**

**Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat. Retired early due to over-whelming grief**

_**GWAH!!!!! you killed me! Anyway, yea..................what do ya think of flareXacorn? R&R please! Have a good one!**_


	19. What it comes down to

Adderpaw

What it comes down to

Adderpaw rolled on his dark back outside the apprentice den, his amber eyes glowing with shock. He was only 5 moons! He still had kit fluff on his body. But yet, he felt he was ready. Beyond that. Briarstream said he had a lot of potential in him. He had also done exceptionally well in his first week of training. Catching about ten pieces of prey a day, various types too. Mice, birds, rabbits, everything. He stood, finding himself very bored. He strode over to Briarstream.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk? I need to stretch my legs, but I don't feel a need to disturb any warrior's" he said. Briarstream looked at him, eyes glowing with pride.

"Of course you may. I don't think anything will cause you trouble." she added as he licked his large muscular shoulders. He nodded. _Nothing will cause _me _trouble. Dually noted. _He thought as he trotted out of camp.

Rather then going towards the lake, he went away from it, circling around the hollow so he could look down on his clan mates. He continued back, farther then any cat bothered to go. His paws crunched on the crisp autumn leaves on the ground, thrumming against the frosty earth. He noticed something. Despite the icy fall weather, prey was prosperous, practically jumping into his claws. The were also very plump. He wondered why his clanmates never went back here, something wrong with these plump mice? He decided not to try his luck. He didn't hunt. He raced into camp, charging into his mothers den. Her head shot up, her eyes wide.

"What do y-"

"WHY hasn't anyone explored beyond our territory in the back?" he hissed, cutting his mother off quickly.

"I-I d-don't k-kn-know" his mother stammered she was _afraid_ of him. Afraid of her own son. He decided to play with it, to get answers out of her. He unsheathed his claws, bared his teeth and bushed out his fur, then crept towards her.

"You know why. You're the leader of our clan. Give. Me. Answers. NOW!" he snarled menacingly. She blinked, her green gaze shadowed by fear.

"I just never thought it was worth me getting out to look. Were fine without that territory." she answered quietly. He exploded.

"NOT WORTH IT?!?! ITS NOT EVEN WINTER AND WERE _STARVING_! ALL BECAUSE YOUR TO LAZY TO GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GO HUNTING!" he roared ferociously. Then softer. "You don't deserve to lead our clan." he lunged forward, grabbing his mothers neck in his jaws. He dragged her up the back of the high-ledge and flung her up a rocky ledge that led to the top of the hollow he sprang again, grabbed her, and dragged her to the uncharted territory, mice squeaked and ran in front of her bloody muzzle, snarling in her ear

"This much prey isn't worth it? Then what is? Extend our territory you stupid fool. That is if you care for our clan, if not, _I will kill you_" He hissed. He turned, then paused. "And tell no one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, Lionblaze? Can you tell me about squirrelflight and brambleclaw?" Adderpaw asked.

"Sure. It's............complicated and long, but, if you want to know, okay." Lionblaze finished his mouse and continued.

"It stated out when squirrelflight was an apprentice. She really bugged brambleclaw, trying to act like she was smarter then us because her father was leader. Kind of like the windclan warrior, Breezewing. One day, brambleclaw got a prophecy, I forgot how it went now... but anyway, he made the decision he had to leave. Had to go to the sun drown place. He met with Tawnypelt, hi sister of shadowclan., Feathertail and Stormfur of Riverclan, and Crowfeather, then Crowpaw, of windclan. They were all in it together, except Stormfur wasn't one of the chosen cats. Neither was squirrelflight, but that didn't stop them from making the journey. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight grew close, but Squirrelflight and Stormfur grew closer. Stormfur was kind of hoping he would be with squirrelflight. Brambleclaw was hoping he'd be with her. Anyway, when they got to the sun-drown place....................................." Lionblaze told the story, adderpaw not really listening until he got to the part after the badger attack

"So as you can imagine, ashfur was pissed. He tried to convince the clan that Brambleclaw was a traitor, but no one believed him. Then the riverclan warrior, Hawkfrost, set a trap to kill Firestar so Brambleclaw would be leader. He did not succeed. Firestar was killed in a Windclan raid. So then Hollystar sent me to try to wipe out windclan, apart from them," he flicked his tail to show the captured warriors. " Brambleclaw died fighting. Ashfur was with him when he died, showing that he was still loyal." he sniffed at the end, pain for his lost father in his eyes. All of a sudden, something in Adderpaw's mind clicked. He nodded and backed away

" th- thank you." he raced towards the windcan warrior's. "did any of you see bramblclaw die?" he panted

"Yes, a small gray tom. Probably one of Harespring's followers." hissed a small white she-cat "I don't approve of what you did, but I now see why it was necessary. Brambleclaw died with honor"

"No, no! The cat who killed Brambleclaw was a BIG gray cat with blue eyes. He had a tear in his ear." Adderpaws eyes grew huge as a black tom spoke.

"I need to think". He raced out of camp

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adderpaw sprinted into the camp, threw his head back, and howled

"ASHFUR KILLED BRAMBLECLAW!!"he screamed

"What!?"

**End of book one**

_**hmmmm. Well, that's it! Blazing heathers done!**_ _**What did you think?**_ _**It's gonna take a while for book two. I need new themes, names, kits, and I need a title!! It has been fun to get to know all my reviewer's, and I hope you keep in touch with me will I plan, and hope you come back for book two! I'll miss you, and thank you sooo much! Yes, even you flamers. :) :) :) :)**_

_**-Lunarpaw**_


	20. PREVIEW

Preview for book two "Dark Secrets" this is after Blazing heather through the eyes of Three young cats.

A new prophecy unfolds, and three young cats are stuck in the middle, ahh, another three cat prophecy.

_**When an acorn falls from the pool of leaves then a vipers scar in a stormy heart shall change the forest.**_

**PREVIEW**

**The large brown tom looked down proudly as his grandson confronted his killer. He grinned softly. He figured it out. Discovered the dark truth, but what the dark brown-black tom did not know was there was something else. A deeper, darker truth, a dangerous truth. But his grandson was strong. He could make it through.**

"**Your proud of him, then?" asked a ginger tom**

"**Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" the ginger tom didn't answer.**

"**Are you worried for him?" the tom asked. The dark tom stopped.**

"**Yes. I am." he answered. The old tom nodded.**

"**You've every right to be." the cat murmured. Then gasped in shock.**

"**Look there! What could it mean?" The dark tabby looked up, eyes huge. A huge bush was growing, over taking the forest, choking it, killing the prey. The large tom blinked, **

"**I think I know....."**

_**Alright, that's your preview! I will post the first chapter or two (two) on Christmas eve, as a Christmas/ general holiday gift! I need time to plot my evilness for the story!!!**_


End file.
